1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image communication system for communicating image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As prior art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 7-333522 opened in 1995 discloses the image transfer/display apparatus. The conventional image transfer/display apparatus shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 7-333522 is arranged by, as indicated in FIG. 26, an image input apparatus 2 for imaging a photographing subject and for digitally converting image data of the photographing subject into the digital image data and further for outputting the digital image data. In the case that the image data digitalized by the image input apparatus 2 is outputted to the broad band network 5, the image transfer/display apparatus transmits the image data outputted from the image input apparatus 2 to another image transfer/display apparatus as the transmission destination. The image transfer/display apparatus contains the communication control means 6 for transmitting/receiving the image data. The image transfer/display apparatus as the transmission destination owns the storage means 20 for receiving the image data transmitted from the transmission source via the communication control means 6 to store thereinto the received image data, and the control terminal 3 for entering predetermined image data which is desirably selected by the user from the image data stored. in the storage means 20. This image transfer/display apparatus further includes the image selecting means 19 for selecting the predetermined image data entered through the control terminal from the storage means 20, and the display apparatus 1 for displaying the image data selected by the image selecting means 19.
The conventional image transfer/display apparatus owns the following problems. That is, the image transfer/display apparatus cannot confirm that the image data is transferred under normal condition to the image transfer/display apparatus of the transmission source, and the image data is displayed under normal condition.
The present invention is to provide an image communication system by which a user of a transmitter unit can confirm as to whether or not image data transmitted from the transmission unit can be firmly transferred to a receiver unit and can be surely displayed in the receiver unit.
An image communication system, according to a first aspect of the present invention, is featured by comprising: a transmitter unit for digitally converting an input image signal and for outputting the converted image signal; and a receiver unit for entering thereinto the image signal derived from the transmitter unit and for displaying this entered image signal; wherein: the receiver unit outputs to the transmitter unit, an end signal for indicating that a display process of the image signal entered from the transmitter unit is accomplished.
An image communication system, according to a second aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmitter unit is comprised of display means for displaying the entry of the end signal upon input of the end signal supplied from the receiving unit.
An image communication system, according to a third aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmitter unit is comprised of communication history managing means for updating a communication history upon input of the end signal supplied from the receiver unit.
An image communication system, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmitter unit is comprised of communication history display means for displaying the updated communication history.
An image communication system, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmitter unit is comprised of a liquid crystal display device as the display means for displaying the entry of the end signal.
An image communication system, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmitter unit is comprised of a speech producing apparatus for producing speech when the end signal supplied from the receiver unit is entered as the display means for displaying the entry of the end signal.
An image communication system, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmission unit is comprised of: a liquid crystal display device as the display means for displaying the entry of the end signal; and a speech producing apparatus for producing speech when the end signal supplied from the receiver unit is entered.
An image communication system, according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, is featured in that the transmitter unit is comprised of: a liquid crystal display device as the communication history display means for displaying the updated communication history.